Western World (album)
"Western World" is the third album by Melanie Martinez, which was released on August 6th, 2021. It was released with a full-feature film with the same name to accompany it. A few last-minute changes her made, however; Blue Bonnet was replaced by Go For The Throat, Tornado was replaced by Yeti and Berry Bush was replaced by Cocktail Party. Background and Promotion Background After releasing K-12 for streaming on September 6th, 2019, Melanie began work for Western World. Sometime in February of 2020, a song leaked which was meant to be on Western World, which is backed up in a tweet by Mel confirming the song's title was "Barrel Roll". On March 4th, 2020, Mel states on twitter that "seven out of fifteen songs are completed", confirming there are 15 songs on the album. On April 16th, 2020, a video titled "Melanie Martinez - Blue Bonnet" is accidentally uploaded to her channel, but is quickly deleted after 5 minutes. The song was confirmed to be another Western World outtake and the song remains lost. Promotion To promote Western World, Melanie did a few things. First of all, she created 2 promotional singles to promote the album, Strawberry Fields Forever and Not My Type Anymore. In an interview with V Magazine, Melanie confirmed that Not My Type Anymore would be released on July 15th, 2020. Unfortunately, the song was delayed to July 27th, because Melanie was too busy pushing out new songs. In another interview with V Magazine, Melanie confirmed that a deluxe version will likely be available in 2022 to promote the album. It was later revealed on February 2nd, 2022 via Melanie's Instagram story that the deluxe version would be released in the format of an extended play (EP) titled Even More Chaos. It was released on July 17th, 2022. Western World Tour Along with the movie and album, a tour was confirmed by Mel. Tickets began selling on September 1st, 2021. The tour began on September 19th, 2021 in Hungary and concluded in Poland on October 10th, 2021. Theme The theme of the album is centered around the past, the future and the present. Crybaby encounters many of her older friends and family in the album coming back to haunt her. Crybaby also meets two new characters and encounters many different locations inside of the album. Characters * Lilith * Crybaby * Angelita * Fleur * Magnolia * Celeste * Ben * Brandon * Ava * Mede * Brother (mentioned) * Mom (mentioned) * Phillipé * Johnny Tracklist # Tour # Not My Type Anymore # Castle On a Hill # Strawberry Fields Forever (cover) # (Unknown) # Ice Cream Stand # (Unknown) # Go For The Throat # Paranormal Activity # Murphy's Law # Cocktail Party # (Unknown) # Yeti # Dipping Bird # Supercute Deluxe Tracklist # Mountain Bike # Ouija Board # The Bahamas # Broken Inside Singles 2019-10-19-1-0.png|"Castle On a Hill"|link=Castle On a Hill 2020-01-02-1578001421.png|"Paranormal Activity"|link=Paranormal Activity 2020-01-09-1.png|"Ice Cream Stand'|link=Ice Cream Stand 2020-01-02-2.png|"Go For The Throat"|link=Go For The Throat "Castle On a Hill" was released on January 16th, 2020 as the lead single. "Paranormal Activity" was released on June 7th, 2020 as the second single. "Work In Progress" "Go For The Throat" was released as the fourth and final single on February 14th, 2021. Promotional Singles Dcdev75-a3ea1e7d-5581-4fa5-af42-88d6a2f3b1e9.png|"Strawberry Fields Forever"|link=Strawberry Fields Forever Placeholder|"Not My Type Anymore"|link=Not My Type Anymore Mel's cover of the popular song, "Strawberry Fields Forever", was released on June 25th, 2020, as a promotional single to promote the album. Scrapped Tracks A list of scrapped tracks from Mel's album, Western World. Key * Bold typing indicates that the song, snippets of the song, or lyrics have been leaked/posted/performed at some point. * Underlined typing indicates that the song's full studio version has been leaked. * Strikethrough indicates that the song was once posted on her YouTube channel, but has since been removed and it currently remains unleaked and lost. Unreleased songs * [[Barrel Roll|'Barrel Roll']] * Blue Bonnet * [[Corn Cob|'Corn Cob']] * Heatwave * [[Tornado|'Tornado']] * [[Berry Bush|'Berry Bush']] Trivia * Similar to what happened with K-12, an album with the name "Tropiclands" appeared on all streaming services on Melanie's page, but it was taken down less than 3 minutes later. Category:2021 Category:Albums Category:Mede's Projects Category:Western World Category:2020 Category:2019